Body Hunters!
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: Boba Fett has collected a new trophy. Dah ah' Kul- a Bounty hunteress who hunts her fellow bounty hunters. Once she Seduces them, she kills them, drains them of their blood, and bathes in it. What will become of these two rivals? OcXBoba
1. Chapter 1

**Body Hunters!**

**Chapter 1- The Balance of Bounty Hunters.**

"Last night was amazing." He said, before a bullet ate into his brain,

A woman with long, black hair, went into the kitchen and grabbed the largest knife she could. Walking back to the bedroom, she slit the man's wrist, letting his blood pour into a canteen she had, before wrapping the wound and closing the container tightly. Opening the window, a black hover car awaited her. She threw the container into the hover car, before jumping in herself, and the car sped off.

~O~ Some bar ~O~

She sat at the bar counter, drinking her drink diligently, silently scoping out the 'contenders' in the mirrors behind the bottles of liquor. She spotted a few that might be somewhat fun, but she was unsure. As the last drop of her drink passed her lips, the music stopped and her surroundings went quiet. Aside from the heavy thumps of some expensive, high-quality boots. Someone leaned on the counter to her right, looking at her.

"You look…lonely…mind if I give you some company?" A thick but creamy voice asked- like bitter sweet chocolate.

"No." She said simply, not desiring to waste words on him. "Engaged." She lied, and they chuckled.

"Than where'd the ring on your finger? Come on- one drink. Bartender, get this beautiful lady another drink." They ordered, and the bartender did as he was told, as she gently ran the tip of her left index finger around the rim of her empty glass. The new glass was set down, and her old glass taken, "Everybody, relax, enjoy." The music came back on and everyone kept dancing, as the stranger slipping their left hand to her left hip, "So…how about-" There was a splash, and she walked out.

Her new drink, all over the stranger.

They followed her outside as she got into her hover car, "Ok, ok, feisty, but I'll over look it this one time." She groaned, put her car on autopilot, and threw her shoe at his crotch. It was amusing to watch him fall down and curl into the fetal position as he held his crotch.

"Bounty hunters." She growled under her breath, turning her car, "Now worth the time…" She parked in the parking lot of her building, and took an elevator to her floor after locking her hover car up. Impatiently tapping her foot until her floor came up, she hastily went to her room and shut the door, going straight to the bathroom, the large container already waiting. "Tonight, I enjoy my weekly rejuvenating bathe." She told herself, emptying the container into her bath tub.

Dark crimson blood, sloshed in the tub and around her body, as she lowered herself into it. She purred happily, washing herself, smiling a wicked smile the entire time. "Oooh, god." She moaned in ecstasy, hugging herself, "I can feel it…" She drank up some of the blood, smiling. There was a knock on her door, and she jolted, "Who the hell could that be?"

Getting up, she pulled on a towel around her lithe form, going to the door. The door opened, and a confident figure leaned against the door frame, being revealed to her as the door slid open. "Well, well, well, so this is where you hide." She hit the button to close the door, but the man shoved his boot into the door, "Ah, ah, ah, girl." He chuckled, and the door retreated, as she ran to the bathroom, "So we're playing Tag?" He asked,

"Stay the hell away from me, bounty hunter!" She snarled, forcing handfuls of the bloody 'bath water' into her mouth, gulping them down, crimson around her mouth before he came in, "Get the hell out of my apartment!" The woman growled angrily at the camouflage- armored bounty hunter. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up as she clawed for the tub, "Ahzahk, menhar, ukay-" She started, the blood quivering in the tub, before the intruder slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Looks like my information was on the spot." she glared at him, blood dripping down her chin, defiance in her eyes. "You're the infamous 'Bloody Bounty Hunteress.' Shame on you for killing your fellow bounty hunters." The man tsked, and she turned in his hold, the towel against her body loosened a bit, and she jabbed her nails into him. Left hand into his helmet and right into his neck, but something stopped her strikes. "Have you noticed it?" She shuddered, and pulled her hands out, a thick gas coming out from where she had attempted to wound him.

"You're insane!" she snarled, covering her nose and mouth with a corner of her towel, and the figure chuckled.

"I want you to remember this. That you've been bested by Boba Fett- the best Bounty Hunter in all of the Galaxies!" The man proclaimed loudly, and everything went black as she fell to the ground.

~O~ Later ~O~

Dah Ah Kul stirred, groaning, before sitting up, opening her eyes. She looked around, seeing iron bars all around her Reaching out to touch them, before her hand rested against glass, and she blinked. She looked down at herself and blushed, wearing a bikini of gold and leather. Some type of slave bikini, and a thick colar of iron around her neck, links the size of golf balls, leading out of the cage through what seemed ike mid-air, but it was a hole in the glass. Not far away, in a chair, sat the same man who had forced himself into her home.

"Hey, nerf herder!" The bounty hunter didn't seem to be paying attention. "Are you sexist? Chaining me up like some type of dog!"

"Bitches in heat should be kept in cage." He responded simply, and she jolted. They stood and walked over to the cage, as she covered herself up, "Let's get introduced properly. I'm Boba Fett."

"Dah Al Kul." She responded sourly, the Fett nodding, as she looked herself over, "You cleaned me off?"

"Mm-hmm." He said, running his hands along the iron bars outside of the strong glass, as he walked around the 8'x8x 8' cage.

"You better have a good way to make up for it, damn it, you scruffy nerf herder!" She growled, and he chuckled,

"I have an offer for you. Will you hear it?" He asked, looking at her, as Dah al Kul watched him. "I live in a large lace that's too big to live in alone. That's why I brought you. I want you to live with me, and in exchange, I'll help you."

"How?" She questioned, following him with her eyes, "I don't really think you can help me."

"I know you have enemies, and your unique habits. I can provide for you, all I want is for you to live in my new house, as I said." Boba responded calmly, stopping in front of her.

"And if I refuse?" Dah Al Kul asked, and he shrugged,

"I'll take you anyway, and you'll stay in that cage during your entire stay. It's a big place." The Fett told her passively, "This can be fair, or your opinion could mean less than nothing to me. Your choice." Fett told her, before walking back to the steering wheel.

"This thing you've put me in- it's revealing too much of my outer organ, and reducing my body temperature too drastically for my pleasure." She said, and he stopped, turning half way to her,

"If you give me something to call you by, then, I will get you something to cover yourself with." Boba said, and she thought about it. "You've got 30 seconds before my offer expires."

"My clients call me Djinn (gin)." Dah Al Kul admitted, "It's- the only nick name I have." Boba chuckled,

"Good girl." The other bounty hunter said smoothly, dropping something on her, "That'll have to suffice- it's all I have." Djinn pulled the cloth- a poncho- around herself, "We'll be there shortly." He assured, sitting down and turning the auto pilot off, pushing some levers forward and flipping a few switches. She tested the cage for weaknesses, "Don't bother- I had the cage made especially for you. Oh, and you won't be getting any blood any soon." She sulked dejectedly. Stupid nerf herder…

~O~ Tatooine, Boba's Palace (originally Jabba's palace) ~O~

"Careful with the cage, she's not very friendly." Boba said, a dozen goons carrying the box that Djinn was caged in, as she ran around in the cage, trying to off set the balance the goons were trying so hard to carefully maintain. "Stop fighting them, Djinn." Boba said, before the balance was upset,

"Fuck you all!" She yelled at them, and the box rolled down a high dune, and she was thrown about inside. The goons and some others, ran after her, as she came to a stop. They helped her back to one side,

"Djinn?" Boba questioned, possibly about her well-being.

"I have sand all over me!" She growled angrily, "Ugh! It's even in my hair!"

"Then you can take a bath." Boba responded bluntly, and she tried to brush a lot of the sand off, too occupied with that to care as the goons carried her into the Palace. Her cage was set down next to the large slab Jabba the Hutt has once laid upon. Pillows and riugs had been laid out on it, and Boba went over to her cage, swiping a key card on a complex key card slot. He pushed in a code, and the side that had the slot on it, opened. He offered his hand to her, "Come." He said, holding the other side of her chain in his right hand.

She exited the box and reluctantly followed the other hunter, and he pushed open a door. "Here, this is the bathing room." He said, and she looked at the collar them him. "Hahaha, I don't think so."

"I won't take off my clothes in front of you." Djinn growled, and Boba stood there.

"Well, then I guess you won't be bathing or getting any of that sand out of your hair." He told her dully, playing with some of her hair, "You'll be…dirty…all day." He purred in her ear, but she pushed him away,

"I don't bathe in water, I bathe in blood." She said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest, "For an exotic pet, you have to expect special treatment." He laughed, "You even told me you knew my habits."

"Give it a try for today." He said, leading her inside, "I'll get you everything you need tomorrow." Boba promised, taking the collar off of her neck, and she removed her clothes begrudgingly. He covered his eyes until she was in the water, oils and bath soaps around.

"Not good enough." She huffed, "Today." Boba chuckled, sitting not far away from her, as she slowly cleaned herself with the soaps. She stopped, slowly, and washed off. "I don't want to bathe in this water any more."

"Calm down. Finish your hair, Djinn." Boba said checking the collar for imperfections, proof of her trying to take it off. She ran her hands through her black hair, untangling tangles and getting out sand. When she was done, she pulled up a towel as she stood, wrapping it around her as she exited.

"Where are my clothes? The towel you kidnapped me in?" She asked, and he chuckled, before laughing,

"You think I'd keep that on me? No- I ditched it at your old apartment." He responded, and she sighed, "The only outfit you have is that." Boba said, pointing to the bikini she'd left behind. "Once you get dressed, we'll go look for some more." He clamped the collar around her neck, locking it with a key.

"Why do you want me around?" She asked, her lips pursed.

"I think it would be interesting, having a bounty hunter killer living with me. I'd like too see what you try to do." Boba said, and Djinn crossing her arms over her chest, "Come over here." He pulled the chain and she stood her ground, pulling on the chain to get it out of his grasp.

"Leave me be, damnit!" She yelled, trying to hold her ground and not slip on water. "Stop!"

"That's what she said." Boba said, before chuckling, "You're quite lively. Why don't you say those things between the sheets?" She blushed angrily, dark red symbols appearing on her pale skin. She heaved at the chain, and lifted him into the air, before slamming him into the water.

"How utterly vulgar! I won't bow down to someone like you." Djinn growled, the symbols fading away, "I accept your offer, but keep your distance, Bounty Hunter! I still don't trust you!" She snapped as he stood up in the pool, dripping wet. "You look like a wet dog. How revolting." She took her chain and walked off, as he pulled himself out of the pool.

"Another stunt like that and you'll regret it." Boba told her, as she grabbed her bikini, pulling the top on over her towel, and pulled the bottoms on under her towel. She took the towel off and glared at him,

"Uh-huh." Djinn said sarcastically, folding the towel and set it down, "I take my promises seriously, despite how childish it is. Hold up to your words, stupid Bounty Hunter!" She told him sharply, pointing to him.

She walked off, found another slab that was furnished in the lower parts of the palace, before laying down on it After a few hours she felt something hot against her skin- searing- burning. Her eyes snapped open, looking at her right arm. The other Bounty Hunter's goons were holding her down, as Boba fett branded her and she yelled out, "You asshole!" Djin yelled at him, as the hot metal brand pushed deeper into her skin, before he pulled it away. He was handed a cloth damped with cold water, running it over the new wound as she bit her lip,

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Boba asked, rubbing her shoulder, his goons releasing her. She looked at her right arm- the symbol of the Mandalorians, branded into her skin. The decayed skull of some animal, forever into her being. No matter how much blood she drank, this would never leave her. Bastard.

"Labeling your 'property'?" She asked, and Boba chuckled.

"Nothing like that. Its to let others know you're not to be touched." Boba told her, "While you were sleeping, I took the liberty of getting you some new clothes." He offered her a few bundles by dropping them next to her. She opened one and glared at him, pulling out a sheer skirt, "I like them, so you'll wear them if you want to wear something other than what you're wearing."

"These are all gypsie/ belly dancer outfits!" She proclaimed angrily, and Boba shrugged,

"Better than being nude." He told her tilting her chin up, "Don 't worry, I made sure to get you your own cloaks, more shipments will be coming in tomorrow. For now, just wear these." She sighed, Boba snapping his fingers, and his goons brought up a bamboo wall for her to change behind. "Change." She changed into a black belly dancer outfit, complete with veil, and ran her fingers through her black hair. The fold-up wall was removed, and she looked at Boba, pulling her hair over her shoulder, "Hm. A diamond in the rough."

"Don't mock me." Djinn said sternly, Boba then laughed and she blushes furiously, "Stop that!"

"Without any blood around, and you being a little dehydrated, you can't use any of your tricks." The other bounty hunter reminded her, "You flipped me, but how much more can you do? Be honest." She spit on his helmet, and he wiped it off, "I'll take that as a 'go fuck yourself', but I know…" He chuckled and walked off, before she jumped him, wrapping the chain of her collar around his neck, and tried to chock him. Boba fett flipped her and she slammed against the floor, before flipping back and landing on her feet. "This is going to be an interesting partnership, Djinn."


	2. Chapter 2

**Body Hunters!**

**Chapter 2- Dominatrix Love**

She laid in a soft bed, sheer curtains around the perimeter of the bed as she slept, her face in the pillows. "Djinn!" Someone called, and she grabbed a pillow and covered her head with it. "Djinn, there you are. How did you get out of the cage?"

"The same as you're leaving- through the door." She answered, trying to ignore the voice, as the bounty hunter who had it, walked over and stopped at the edge of her bed. Soft leather gloves touched her as the bed dipped from extra weight. "Ugh, you're so heavy, you're burdening the mattress." She told them, not really wanting to listen to them as the gloves slowly ran over her body. One just below her sternum, another on her left hip. "Get off of me."

"I think not." They answered, and she was pulled against a warm body, "We should take this time to get to know each other better, physically."

"Boba, shut up and go away." Djinn groaned, a hand going under her top, another gently rubbing her thigh, "So persistent."

"You know you want some of my affections- every girl dreams of having me at least once in their life." Boba Fett said next to her ear, both of his hands on her chest, under her shirt. Djinn's patience was quickly vanishing, "You'll be screaming my name so loud-"

"You're so cocky! I don't like that in my men." Djinn complained, removing his hands from her top. "Such a bothersome person with an even more annoying personality. If its sex you want, go find some twi'lik, or some other slut. I don't give out my honey just because the bees want it." She huffed, "Now get out."

"It's my palace, you leave, besides, I'd rather not have another." Boba said, her breathing hitching as he slipped a hand down the shorts she wore to bed. "Not so stubborn now, are you? You're somewhat cute when you're like this." She panted lightly, reaching back, as the Fett sat up and pulled her into his lap.

She pulled his head down a little, shivering just as much, turning her head towards his helmet, slowly opening her mouth, "_**Get the hell over yourself, asshole!**_" she screamed into his ear, before shoving him off of her and to the floor. Boba groaned, holding his head, "You're a rapist taking advantage of a helpless girl! Pervert!" She exclaimed, grabbing a shawl and running out of her room,

"One of these days, Djinn!" Boba yelled as she ran down the hall, as she giggled and hid. She hadn't this much fun in decades. She peeked into the hall for him, and she was no where in sight. She looked around, as a pair of hands reached out, one clamping around her mouth, and the other wrapped around her, "Found you." She stiffened, "We have guests, now, we can't be rude and keep them waiting. I'll give you an excuse this time, but I won't do it repeatedly."

"S-Stop touching me." She murmured, and Boba chuckled, blowing on her ear, but that only pissed her off, "Knock it off already!" Boba released her and she tied the shawl around her waist, over her shorts, wearing a dancer top. Boba and Djinn entered the main room, Fett sitting down first, and offering to help her sit, but she refused his help and sat down by herself.

Various other individuals from various other species were in the room, a hutt in front of the slab she and Boba lounged on. The Hutt smiled, and bowed, "Just to fill you in," Boba said to her, "I took over the Hutt drug ring, so they're all trying to kiss up to me, even to you." She stood up, "Hm? Where are you going, Djinn?" She ignored him and went to her 'cage' next to the slab, and locked herself in.

"Um-" the Hutt started, but forced a smile, Boba looking at them, uninterested, as Djinn turned away from them. "B-Boss man and Boss Lady! As a sign of my loyal allegiance, I present to you both, exotic treasures!" The Hutt said, and Boba held out a glass, one of the goons filled it, and he drank from it.

"What type of treasures?" Boba asked, and Djinn ignored them, "I want something my Genie can't give me. She can give me anything." Djinn's eyebrow twitched angrily, and she glared at Boba.

"Ah, well, I have dropped the gifts off to you already…"

"Well, only I got gifts- I saw nothing in there for my woman." Boba replied with boredom, swirling his drink in his cup, "Don't you think that's rude? Favoring only me over her when this is a joint leadership?" Djinn raised an eyebrow curiously, as the Hutt squirmed uncomfortably,

"Of- Of course not! Many apologies, we didn't know you had a woman until today! We will get her hundreds of presents for our stupidity!" The Hutt said, Djinn opening her mouth protest, before the Hutt added, "We will be back later today with our offerings!" And then left.

"By the White Shaman, you should be ashamed of yourself! Putting me up for things I don't even care for!" Djinn yelled at him, and Boba chuckled, "I don't want anything from you! Much less someone else. If I want it, I'll get it myself!" She growled, "Let me out of here." Some of his goons opened the door for her, and she walked off, Boba getting up and slowly following her. Half way to her room, she swayed and fell sideways, collapsing to the ground. "Damn…" She muttered, pushing up her lower half, before a gallon jug of crimson fluid was dropped in front of her, Boba Fett standing over her waist, leaning forward slightly.

"Help yourself." He said, Djinn softly bit her lower lip, "It'll help you through the night."

"Fuck you, Fett, I have my pride." Djinn grumbled, but Boba stood up, arms crossed over his chest.

"Don't be stupid. You _need_ it." The Bounty Hunter stated, Djinn eying the gallon hungrily, "Don't mind me, help yourself."

"I won't bother. Animal blood isn't able to be processed by my body. Especially if it'd been sitting in a cold storage like it has." Djinn said with disgust, "I like to drink it when it's still pumping from the corpse and down my thro-" She stopped herself, biting her lip harder and shivering as her eyes rolled back, "Mmmh- now that's a thought that could turn my 'wine' into 'water'." She said, getting up and threw the gallon of blood at Boba, catching him off guard. "Take it back! I'm going to my room to sleep." She said, doing exactly that, and slamming the door in his face, locking it.

"I would break the lock." Boba reminded her, and she huffed on the other side, her back to the wood.

"Yeah, go right ahead, bad boy. Let's see how much action it gets you." She responded with casual sarcasm. "If you _must _then bathe, come in quietly, don't wear shitty cologne, and don't wake me. If you do wake me, then you'd better have a sacrifice ready. I'm not a morning person." Djinn crossed her arms and waited for a response from his smart-alecky mouth. What whippy comeback would he have for _that_?

"Alright, unlock the door then, I'll leave." Djinn listened to his fading footsteps, before unlocking the door, and going to her bed and laying down. She didn't have time for his bullshit. Eventually, she fell asleep, and he slipped into her bed next to her. He didn't do anything but hug her from behind, before falling asleep himself, as she woke up for a moment to investigate. Looking back, she noticed he was still in his armor, before she laid back to sleep, not minding and too tired to care. "Buy me some better clothes tomorrow, Fett." He grunted a 'yeah' in his sleep, before they both fell back to sleep.

When they woke up, Boba kissed her shoulder, "Good morning my little Minx." He greeted, and she glanced at him,

"Where do you think you're putting your hands?" Djinn asked, pushing him away, but he pulled her close, "Stop, Fett." He pulled her into his lap, kissing her neck, before he hand cuffed her hands behind her back, "Wh-What the hell!" She demanded angrily,

"Relax. I read up on you, Djinn. It must be painful, dying so fast that you need to constantly drink blood to stay alive." Boba said stoically, a cloth wrapping around her eyes, making her flinch as it was tied. There was a variety of clicks, as he removed his armor, then the soft rustling of him taking off his shirt and setting it on the bed. "I'll let you drink from my body as long as I can do what I want with you. Deal?" She hesitated, "I'll take your answer as a 'yes'." He pulled her into his lap, facing him, moving her hair away from her shoulders and kissing her skin softly. She bit her lower lip, shivering. Not from pleasure but from pride. "You need it."

"Don't tell me what I need, Fett." Djinn said, panting lightly as Boba ran his hands over her restrained arms, gently rubbing her skin with his thumbs. She shuddered, putting her cheek on his shoulder- before he winced, "Ow. That hurt a bit." Blood dripped down from the cut she'd quickly made, her canine having ripped across his flesh, and she drank from him. Only stopping when she ran out of breath, trying to quickly regain it, panting ruggedly. Boba roughly pushed her down, biting her thighs, "Stop-"

"I think you like saying 'stop' because you really want me to keep going." Boba observed, running two fingers up the slit to her second mouth, his gloves drenched in her sticky juice. "You're leaking so much love juice." He sat back, putting the fingers in his mouth, getting as much as he could from what he'd collected. "You're surprisingly lewd for a Head Hunteress who killed bounty hunters." He noted licking his lips and she laid there for a moment, "I think this will be a fun night, don't you?" In a flash, it was he who was on his back and she who was straddling his hips.

"You shouldn't have your guard down under any circumstances, you stupid mandalorian." She growled and drove her teeth into the cut on his shoulder, and he winced. As he moved to stop her, he found his own hands in the same hand cuffs she had been wearing, her hands on his chest as she had her fill, quickly draining him to being weak enough not to fight back, before forcing herself to surface in a cloud of rugged panting from breathlessness. She moaned almost erotically, "Ooooh, I do like my meals straight from the source." she sighed pleasantly.

"Get off." Boba grunted and she sighed, hitting him upside the head, "Gah!"

"Oh, shut up and stop being such a bother. You were the one who offered yourself to me, remember 'Honey'?" She said mockingly, pointing at him accusingly, "Shut your mouth and deal with the consequences." He shuddered under her, "Now, how's about you teach me a thing or two if you can, you under-rank Bounty Hunter? I'll let you know though- my sexual appetite is as absolutely _insatiable_ as my hunger." Djinn informed him, and used the blind fold to gag him instead, "The only reason why I'm wet, is the fact that I'll be besting you in something you're supposed to be better at- catching your prey!" She smacked his abs, making him let out a muffled protest, as she smirked, "Now then, time to get to work. As you mentioned, this most certainly will be a fun night."

~O~ Next Day ~O~

At sometime around before the sun came up, after an entire night of exhausting work on Boba's half, Djinn had finally fallen into a some-what satisfied slumber on his chest. Unfortunately, she wasn't a moron and tied his ankles together, making sure there was nothing he could use to get free, before going to bed.

He wondered if this was right- letting her take advantage of him. Normally, he'd respond with a prompt 'hell no', but this seemed…different. It felt strange and…nice… to not have to do all the work, yet still be as turned on as he had during their 'session'. Sure, she took a lot of blood from him, but it'd come back, right? Maybe her yelling at him could be changed, or not. He seemed to enjoy it- or so his body said. Boba looked down, watching her sleep soundly, her warm and shallow breaths brushing against his skin. He didn't particularly enjoy how she still had her clothes on while she was naked. It didn't appear fair.

Maybe starving her wasn't really the answer, if she was going to keep doing things like this or maybe it was. It didn't help that she never said so much as his last name. Just 'mandalorian' or 'bounty hunter' or 'moron'. Nothing endearing like 'stud', 'big boy', or even so much as a single 'bad boy'. Not even a 'naughty boy'. He liked the mistreatment for some reason, as he laid there staring at the ceiling of the bedroom. He liked it a lot. His body ached all over, and he'd be completely sore tomorrow, but damn did he love it. His body didn't even have enough strength left for him to get a single erection but that didn't matter to him. Just the fact that he'd realized he was a 'Slave' to her dominatrix-type of love.


End file.
